


Desperate Househusbands

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils retired from his successful modeling career too early when he became the trophy-husband of a high-powered music industry executive. He is both pampered and neglected by his jealous, philandering partner, Davey. Fortunately, the monotony of his luxurious, lonely lifestyle is broken by plumber Hunter and deliveryman Adam. (Jade figures in here, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is an unintended parody of the popular tv series, Desperate Housewives, although I've never sat through an entire episode. I earn no money for writing this silliness.

 

Nils dug his heels into the plumber’s muscled shoulder blades. Mewling sounds escaped his pursed lips as the tongue probed deeper inside him and the mouth closed snug against his filled opening. He pushed himself down, hoping the lingual tip would find his prostate. They played this game every time Hunter answered a service call but he’d never explored the back piping to this extent before.

Nils had become more demanding in his desires. He had complained in his message that his precious wedding ring was still lost down the drain; he had thoroughly cleaned and irrigated the area that morning but he still needed help. He wanted a job well-done, satisfaction guaranteed. When Hunter arrived and saw the expensive gem-encrusted band still on Nils’ hand, he knew it wasn’t jewelry he was expected to find.

Davey was a kinkster extraordinaire but he was squeamish about putting his tongue “up there,” even after enemas, liquid diets and douching. It was an irrational aversion and he bought Nils every kind of anal sex toy he could find to compensate. But not even lying very still after he’d gone completely flaccid inside him could reproduce that delicious warm, wet, wiggly, _alive_ feeling Nils craved. Hunter was very eager to give it. He hoped his reward would be a good, hard fuck after he’d turned Nils to orgasmic jelly.

Nils eyes flew open and his body lifted off the plush chaise lounge as fleeting contact was made by a lucky swipe of the tongue. “UHHNN,” he called out loudly and Hunter struggled to stay in place, his face cheeks between Nils’ ass cheeks. He tightened his grip on Nils’ hips to steady him. Nils went rigid and silent and Hunter was sure he’d made him come just that easily. But Hunter was temporarily deaf, wearing Nils’ thighs for earmuffs - he didn’t hear what really caused Nils’ rigor mortis.

“Honey, I’m hooome,” came a sing-song voice in a poorly-executed imitation Cuban accent. It was perilously close. Nils kicked Hunter away so violently he nearly back-flipped into the pool behind him.

“Ohshitohshitohshit!” Nils chanted frantically and cinched the beach towel around his waist. “It’s my husband! I told you he’s crazy jealous! Go! Out the back way, go!” He gestured wildly towards the wrought iron gate barely visible through the scarlet bougainvillea covering it. Hunter sputtered his protest - his toolbox was still in the laundry room and his clothes and shoes were scattered across the patio - but Nils was already stepping inside the house. Thank god his paranoia had prompted Hunter to park his truck two doors down on the Beverly Hills street and not in their driveway as usual. After all, it was his third visit this week.

Nils hurriedly slammed the sliding glass door behind him and rushed forward to meet Davey before he could get any further. He was temporarily blinded by the shadowy interior and goosebumps raised on his skin as the chilled air cooled the light sheen of sweat generated by passion and the heat radiating from the shale flagstones that formed the expansive patio surrounding the kidney-shaped pool.

“Ah, there you are!” Davey took Nils in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“What are you doing home in the middle of the day?” Nils smiled disarmingly and forced himself to relax in Davey’s arms.

“Can’t a man come home to see his…” (kisses below one ear,) “beautiful…,” (kisses below the other ear,) “sexy…” (kisses his mouth again,) “husband if he feels like it?” Davey pressed Nils against him with his hands on his ass.

Nils giggled nervously. “Of course, but…” That was when he spotted the gifts on the table. Lilies, champagne, truffles…champagne truffles - Nils’ favorite from that chocolatier on Rodeo Drive. Davey had either just finished a torrid affair, closed an important deal or both. Nils decided it was probably both.

Davey followed Nils’ eye. “You like, baby?” he crooned, still holding Nils tight and lightly rubbing his crotch against his. Nils could feel his body succumbing and he suddenly wondered why he was resisting. After all, Davey was his man and never gave him all the attention he deserved. He pushed any remaining thoughts of Hunter from his mind and laughed, “The gifts or what you’re doing to me?” He returned the rubbing with enthusiasm in affirmation.

Davey smiled, “Both, I’d say.” He kissed along Nils’ throat and murmured, “I just want you to be happy, Nilly.” Whether the vague whine in Davey’s voice was from guilt or insecurity Nils wasn’t sure.

They’d declared an uneasy, unspoken truce after Davey’s repeated betrayals. Nils had left him – twice – and even had a blatant affair of his own to teach him a lesson, just so he’d know what it felt like. In the end, they couldn’t live without each other. Nils came home, swallowed his pride and pretended ignorance. Davey convinced himself that Nils had forgiven him and would somehow keep their marriage safe from the threat of his own insatiable libido.

Davey hooked a finger into the waist of Nils’ towel and tugged. It fell away and left him entirely nude. Davey inhaled deeply while he moved his flattened palms up and down Nils’ back, covering as much skin as he could. He mused, “A towel? And you smell a little like chlorine. I thought you hated swimming, silly. Remember how you fought me on buying a place with a pool until I convinced you it’s necessary for entertaining my business associates?”

Nils gulped and thought fast. Hunter had enjoyed a couple of laps before pinning him on the lounge and had still been dripping wet. “Ummm, exactly. The event planner for the launch party was here and kept me out in the sun forever. I got hot and took a quick dip. Surprisingly, I didn’t melt,” he quipped.

“You’re cute,” Davey laughed at the joke but he had backed Nils against the sofa and his knees gave way at the unexpected collision. Nils fell down in an awkward naked sprawl that made Davey laugh again. He knelt and planted one knee between Nils’ legs. Then he unbuckled his belt and whipped it through the pant loops. Before Nils could react, Davey grabbed one wrist, fastened the belt around it, took the other wrist and wrapped them together above Nils’ head. He proceeded to unfasten and unzip his slacks. Impatient, he reached in and worked his erection out of his low-cut briefs.

Seeing just how badly Davey wanted him made Nils achingly hard. No matter how many lovers Nils took out of boredom or revenge, nothing compared to knowing Davey still needed him like this after years of marriage and all their tribulations.

Davey hadn’t even loosened his tie when he fell upon Nils, pressing his mouth on his, tongue demanding entrance. He was grinding his hips against Nils and then he slid his cock between Nils’ asscheeks, moaning. Nils heard him curse under his breath and mutter something about lube. With obvious difficulty he pulled away.

Nils was glad Hunter had thoroughly prepped him for this and he wrapped a foot around Davey’s leg to keep him close. “No, don’t. Don’t stop, really, you don’t need to.” Davey raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Nils, I don’t want to hurt you…” Then a light went off for Davey. “Were you playing with your new toys, baby?” he smiled slyly.

Nils breathed the lie, “Guilty. So fuck me.” Davey did not need to be told twice but he opened his mouth over Nils’ and swept out their saliva with his tongue, spit it into his palm and slathered the head of his cock with it. In one smooth motion he pushed all the way into Nils.

“Oooohhhh…” Nils called out. Even with Hunter’s thorough and enthusiastic rimming, to take Davey in all at once like that was intense. His perineum tingled deliciously with the stretching as Davey continued to slide in and out. He looked into Nils wide blue eyes and felt the pride of possession. It made his heart swell and he lowered himself to kiss Nils’ lips and murmur against his cheek. He pulled out slowly and sat up to unknot his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Davey gently lifted Nils’ leg and draped it over the back of the couch while propping up his ass with a throw pillow. He paused for a moment to simply admire the aesthetics of this lovely man spread out before him, his form lengthened by his upstretched arms bound at the wrists. He squeezed Nils’ hipbones and then slowly moved his hands up his sides, grazing his nipples with this thumbs, lingering briefly as he circled his throat, dragged a fingertip over his lips, caressed his cheeks, pulled through his hair and stroked the sensitive underside of his arms until finally their hands met and locked. Davey relaxed on top of him and kissed him on the mouth until the hard cock pressing against him couldn’t be ignored.

He sat up again and wrapped a hand around Nils’s erection and began to stroke him, his thumb smearing the slick pre-cum over the head. Nils was softly moaning. Davey slipped his cock inside again just a few inches so he was nudging Nils’ prostate over and over. Nils’ balls tightened and his muscles trapped Davey inside as he came and cried out, “Fuck oh fuck ohhhh!”

Using the back and arm of the sofa to brace himself, Davey pounded into Nils with one goal in mind and his climax hit him hard after only a dozen thrusts. His arms gave way and he collapsed onto his lover, wondering too late if his Dior shirt would be soiled with the cum Nils had spurt all over his own abdomen. He chuckled with affectionate satisfaction as he listened to Nils’ open-mouthed pants slow to normal breathing. When Nils turned his head to him for a post-coital kiss Davey whispered he loved him and meant it.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8918>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Categories: Javey, General AFI, Multiple Characters: None
> 
> Genres: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Romance  
> Warnings: None  
> Chapters: 2 Completed: No  
> Word count: 3604 Read: 225  
> Published: 02/15/2013 Updated: 08/28/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months to update?? Oh well. Enjoy this bit of Nadam.

 

Chapters:  2  Completed: No

Word count: 3604 Read: 225  
Published: 02/15/2013 Updated: 08/28/2013

 

Davey cocked his head and the willowy blonde smiled, thinking he was sincerely interested in her tale of woe concerning her recent international flight. She was wrong. His ear was tuned to the peals of laughter emanating from across the expansive patio, somehow rising above the rumbling bass of the music, the echoing chatter of the crowd and the splashing slaps of the inebriated partiers in the pool. His decision to have his straightedge friend Ryan play lifeguard had been a wise one.

Davey disengaged himself gracefully from the blonde and cautiously sought the source of the familiar sound. He recognized the voice of his lover after too many visits to the bar. But there was something else that troubled Davey: the laughter held a mirthless bite. Nils knew better than to ever cause a scene but Davey’s conscience prickled with paranoia; he’d felt Jade Puget's eyes following him as he wove among the elite assemblage of music industry executives, hopeful artists and random beautiful people. He’d let Jade down as gently as possible when he’d told him their relationship must be all business from now on. At the moment, he didn’t care about Jade; his life partner, his soul mate, his Nilly was in pain. He could hear it.

He caught his breath at the sight of Nils speaking with the guest of honor. In an unconscious act of subterfuge, Davey had emphasized his latest client was the oldest he’d ever signed so Nils was shocked when he came face to face with the label’s newest electronica wunderkind. He’d been instantly charmed by Jade’s youthful good looks, aloof intelligence and impeccable style. With a familiar sinking in his stomach, he realized how difficult it would be for Davey to resist taking advantage of Jade. Nils raised the champagne bottle to his lips and took a sip just as Davey reached him and wound his arm around his waist.

Jade’s eyes settled on Davey. They were malachite tonight, reflecting his viridian shirt, echoing his name. The golden highlights in his chestnut hair shone in the party lights. He did look stunning but it was Nils Davey pulled close against his side in a gesture of protection and possession.

“Darling, I see you’ve met Jade Puget, the label’s newest…” Davey began. Nils stiffened in his embrace and interrupted. “I have and it’s been delightful but…” he turned the bottle upside down and a drop trickled out. “…I need a drink.” He twisted and slipped away into the crowd, leaving Davey open-mouthed and with empty arms. The corners of Jade’s mouth curved up ever-so slightly as he stepped closer to Davey.

Like an accident from which you can’t turn away, Nils watched Jade and Davey from afar. He drew little comfort from Davey’s obvious discomfort as Jade advanced. Nils spoke his order to the bartender without looking at him. He held out his hand and a chilled bottle slid into it but it lacked the weight of another magnum of champagne. He frowned at the Pellegrino and leveled a peeved glare at the offending waiter. It was met with a pair of bemused blue eyes. Strong fingers crept around the bottle in his hand and then gripped his wrist. A thumb pressed down on the pulse now beating faster through the paper-machete-thin skin.

“Didn’t recognize me out of the brown?” It was true Nils fetishized Adam’s UPS uniform. It had been only three days since the walnut vehicle with ochre lettering had cast a shadow across the driveway and delivered the gift of Adam himself, his tan, muscular legs and arms displayed casually through the tight costume. Now he looked incongruous in a bartender’s starched tuxedo shirt, bowtie and cummerbund. His thick, dark hair was combed back into soft waves and held in place with a light gel.

Nils’ perception may have been slowed by all the champagne he’d consumed but he broke into a sly smile when he recognized his parcel-carrying lover. Adam released his hold on Nils’ arm and returned the smile. “When you finish that water I’ll be happy to serve you, Sir,” he offered with exaggerated courtesy.

Too late Adam realized his choice of words. A spark had been struck in Nils’ dilated pupils and his meticulously groomed brows dove down in an expression of evil intent. “Serve me you will, my good man. Serve me you will,” he muttered. He chugged the refreshment, smacking his lips. He looked Adam up and down slowly, then said, “Let me show you where we keep the good stuff.”

Adam fell into the game. “You mean I get to see your private stock, Sir?” He began to follow Nils as he slipped into the house and beckoned with a crooked finger over his shoulder. Nils led him through the spacious, well-appointed kitchen that would’ve made any gourmet chef envious. They proceeded along a long, low corridor before finally arriving at a heavy door. Nils stopped and threw a conspiratorial glance over his shoulder at Adam before swinging the door inward. The inky black of Nils’ hair blended into the shadows as they descended the dim stairway down into the wine cellar. Watching him from behind, Adam was reminded of a bat returning to his cavern as Nils’ opened midnight-blue shirt fluttered out at his sides.

Arriving at the bottom, Nils lost no time in shoving Adam against a wall and brutally kissing him. Adam responded in kind whilst running his splayed hands up Nils’ torso beneath his shirt, rubbing his thumbs over the ridges of rib and pads of nipple. Nils shivered under his touch as the cool subterranean air met his skin, dampened by the warm night above.

He gripped Adam by the shoulders and pressed against him. Adam felt Nils’ erection through the thin pants and his hands fell to the work of unbuttoning and freeing it from its confinement. The silky flesh was hot to the touch and he stroked Nils’ cock to full hardness in his closed fist between them.

“Suck me,” Nils commanded under his breath, breaking their kiss and pushing Adam to his knees. Adam slid down and hungrily took Nils into his mouth. His head knocked against the wall when Nils reflexively bucked forward with a groan as a salty-sweet mix slicked Adam’s tongue. He clutched Nils’ hips to steady himself against the thrusts that were transforming the blowjob into a face-fucking.

Nils’ hands were in Adam’s hair, pulling him to his feet after abruptly pulling out of his mouth. Nils rasped, “Wanna fuck you.” Adam looked into his hooded cobalt-blue eyes, pupils large with drink and lust. He felt more for Nils than he should and wanted to give him whatever he asked. He proceeded to undo his trousers and turned obediently to face the wall. He braced himself, arms bent at the elbow.

Nils pressed against him, kissed up and down the side of his neck and nipped at his earlobe. Adam felt his smile in the warm breath on his cheek. Nils pushed Adam’s pants down to his knees but it still gave little room to spread his legs. It was going to be tight. Adam reminded himself to relax as he heard Nils spit all the saliva he could muster into his hand to coat himself. “Go slow. Please,” Adam whispered as he felt the moistened head of Nils’ cock probing under his balls. It had only been a few days since Nils had fucked him hard and deep but he had used plenty of lube at the time and Adam was apprehensive.

Nils’ hands cupped and opened Adam's buttocks. He found the moist pucker he sought and pushed in a bit as he slipped one arm around Adam’s waist, pulling him close and anchoring himself to his body. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take it easy,” he reassured softly. Nils wasn’t a cruel man and Adam wouldn’t be punished for the agitation stirred by Jade Puget’s presence. Before going further, he licked the palm of his free hand and enclosed Adam’s feeble erection within it. Several strokes later, Adam was leaning back into him, eyes closed and mouth slack.

Nils had distracted him enough to push in a third of the way, at least enough to get past the first ring of resistance without protest. He murmured dirty little nothings into Adam’s ear as he carefully built up a rhythm. He bit his lip and went deeper as he kept Adam tight against him with one hand on his sculpted abdomen while the hollow fist of his other hand provided the perfect friction for Adam’s cock, now slippery with pre-cum.

Their hips moved in unison toward their mutual orgasm until Adam switched it up and began to push back in counterpoint to Nils’ thrusts. The resulting punches to his prostate sent him over the edge and he cursed with relief as he came into Nils’ hand. Nils let go of Adam’s softening cock and planted his sticky hand on the wall beside Adam’s head for support as he quickened his pace. His chin dug into the tender dip above Adam’s clavicle and sweat anointed their joined temples despite the chill air. Too soon it was over and Nils gasped Adam’s name as he climaxed.

They clung together while their breathing calmed. Then Nils turned Adam to face him and kissed him. With a chagrined smile he said, “I’m sorry if I made a mess of you. As of this minute, you’re relieved of your duties. I’m sure I can recruit some starry-eyed nobody upstairs to tend bar. Why in the world are you moonlighting, anyway?”

Adam removed the bowtie and opened the top button of his shirt. “I was doing a favor for a buddy, covering this catering gig for him. And I thought I might have an opportunity to pass along my screenplay to someone at this party.”

Nils raised an eyebrow. “Really? I had no idea you were a writer.”

Adam tensed and chuckled to hide his annoyance. “You’d be surprised how many couriers have higher aspirations.”

“Oh, of course. Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Nils stumbled around his faux pas. He continued, “Anyway, these monsters are in the music biz so I don’t think you’ll have much luck.” Adam was visibly crestfallen so Nils quickly added, “But leave me a copy. I have connections.”

Adam brightened and gave him a fleeting kiss of thanks. Nils reached for the bottle of Pellegrino he’d brought along and poured it generously into his palm, now cracked with Adam’s dried semen. He wiped his hand on his pants. After tucking in, zipping up and smoothing out their hair, they deemed themselves presentable enough to return to the poolside cacophony of babble and synthpop.

They had just parted with a final knowing nod when an anxious Davey caught up to Nils, wrapped him in his arms and exclaimed his relief. “Where on Earth were you? I was worried, love!” Nils squeezed Davey in return. “Thought a migraine was coming on but… just dehydrated." He smiled and raised high the Pellegrino before tilting the bottle to his lying lips.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=8918>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken an unexpected and serious turn after being a victim of infidelity myself.

The office door softly locked. Davey heard it but did not lift his head to thank Liz for again coming to the rescue. These tension headaches paralyzed him and his assistant knew it. He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of the warm, aromatic towels that would soon dissolve his suffering.

Eyes still closed against the subtle overhead lights, he forced himself to sit upright and remove his shirt. Willing his neck to relax, he readied himself for the soothing applications and began to express his appreciation for her services.  
“Thanks, Liz, I know this isn’t in the job description but…” He caught his breath as two large palms slid from his shoulders down to his chest. Long fingers lingered over his nipples and moist breath ghosted his ear as a familiar voice hummed into it. Jade Puget’s full lips pressed against the broken heart tattoo hidden behind it. He continued to kiss a line down the side of Davey’s neck while his hands descended over his taut abs, finally settling on his thighs where the fine material of his trousers was already straining. Davey gave a little moan and Jade spun the chair around to face him.

He knelt between Davey’s legs. Deftly, he unbuckled Davey’s belt and opened his fly. A firm tug with both hands on the waistband prompted Davey to lift his ass so Jade could slide the material from beneath it. As he did so, Davey’s erection sprung free and Jade greeted it with a smug smile - so much for Davey’s protestations of renewed fidelity and professional boundaries. With the pants around Davey’s ankles, Jade leaned in to comfortably suck in as much of Davey’s large cock he could manage. He softly hummed as he began to work Davey’s cock in and out of his mouth.

Davey did appreciate the way musicians tended to give such rhythmic blowjobs and Jade was no exception. The spontaneous and illicit nature of their hookup only added to the excitement. Jade worked his narrow hand between Davey’s thighs and raked his nails ever-so-lightly along Davey’s perineum and the underside of his heated, taut ball sac. In response Davey’s hips jerked forward and his cock suddenly lunged down Jade’s throat.  
Jade was not perturbed in the slightest and simply relaxed his throat to encourage a repeat performance. By now, Davey was on autopilot, eyes squeezed shut, moaning Jade’s name, wrecking Jade’s meticulous hair style with his fingers. Before long, Davey came in spasms and Jade swallowed the hot cum greedily.

Jade finished like a pro and cleaned Davey’s half-hard cock with his tongue. He waited for the erection to subside and then tucked it back in Davey’s pants as best he could, carefully zippering him closed. He rose to his feet and silently went out the door.  
In his torpor, Davey heard the soft click and opened his eyes. He was alone. Through slit eyes his gaze fell on the closed door, and then on his desktop where Nil's portait stood. Nils' innocent and loving smile filled his vision. Again he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He did not stop even when he tasted blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator doors slid open as silently as a cat in slippers. Nils was lost in thought, staring down at his own troubled reflection in the polished mahogany floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw the toe of an emerald sneaker and realized he wasn’t alone in the box. Looking up, his gaze met the hazel stare of the man who had just stepped inside - Jade Puget. A slight smile (or was it a smirk?) played at the corners of his full lips but all he said to Nils was, “Hey, man,” as he continued to hold open the door with his long fingers. Nils’ stomach dropped.

He knew there was a perfectly good business reason that could explain why Jade was on Davey’s office floor but something inside him was alarmed all the same. In response, all he could muster was, “Hey,” as he dashed over the threshold, suddenly eager to escape. The doorknob turned without so much as a click to alert Davey of his unexpected visitor. Nils paused in silence at the sight of Davey, lost in thought, staring at Nils’ photo on his desk. His hair was a mess, his tie loosened and his shirt rumpled.

Nils would never understand why he accepted defeat in that moment. Why was that betrayal the one that finally destroyed his love? It was simple – he just couldn’t take it anymore. He would kill Davey, or himself, or every good thing they’d ever had. He took two steps back and quietly pulled the door shut behind him.

He stumbled down the stairwell, tears spilling over his cheeks until he was too blinded to see and he felt his knees collapse beneath him. He crumbled and doubled over with sobs that had been years in the making. The weight of his teen infatuation on the charismatic David Marchand had finally crushed him. The pitiful sound echoed inside the concrete walls. He had no idea how long he sat hunched under that harsh light, clinging to the bannister. But at some point he couldn’t ignore the insistent texts vibrating his phone. He was sure it must be Davey, realizing he’d been caught, once again begging for forgiveness. But when he finally could bring himself to look, he saw there was nothing from him at all. It was Adam Carson who would not give up.

Nils didn’t read the string of texts. Instead, his shaking finger touched the call icon. He heard Adam’s surprised voice answer but he couldn’t think of what to say. Alarmed by Nils’ tearful mumbles, Adam stepped into shoes and grabbed his keys as he listened. He persisted, refusing to hang up, until Nils at least told him where he could be found.

“Stay there. Don’t move. I’m coming,” Adam’s command was all it took for Nils’ to surrender to the sudden exhaustion following the adrenaline rush of a shocking truth. He could not have moved if he tried. He dragged his sleeve over his face and with a shuddering sigh, sunk onto his side across the step.


End file.
